Thunder and Lightening
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: King Caspian X and his wife comfort their son as he hides from the storm. Two parter. Rating: T. Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter
1. Chapter I

**Thunder and Lightening**

**Disclaimer: Right, I own nothing to do with the Narnia books, its characters and its stories within the books.**

**Title: Thunder and Lightening**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter**

**Summary: A Narnian thunderstorm disturbs the Narnian Prince's sleep and his parents comforts him.**

**A/N: Two parter. First part is a nice part and the second part is heartache.**

**Chapter I**

"Mama! Mama! Papa!" A cry came from the bedchamber across from the chambers of the Narnian monarchs. The storm, which had been threatening all day, had finally begun over Cair Paravel. "Papa!" Rilian screamed as he hid under his bed covers. "Mama!" Sobbing as the storm frightened him even more. He was screaming so loud that he did not hear the door to his chambers open and his father enter.

"Shhh! Shhh! Rilian." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the Prince's covers. "Papa's here." Still trying to pull his son's covers out of Rilian's grip. "Come on darling. Papa's here."

"Papa..." He whispered as he lifted his head out of the comfort of his covers but a crash of thunder caused him to hide under the covers once again. "Scared..." He whispered and let out a cry as a flash of lightening filled his room. "Papa!"

Caspian gave a small chuckle and rubbed Rilian's back over the covers. "Come on darling. 'Tis only a storm." Continuing to rub his only child's back. "Come with me darling. Come and sleep in with me and Mama." He spoke softly to his two year old son.

Within seconds, Rilian was out from under the covers and holding his hands out towards his father. "Papa! Mama." Smiling sleepily at him.

"Yes. You can come and sleep in with me and Mama." Lifting up Rilian from his bed and walking to his chambers. A crash of thunder startled the little prince but he did not cry out as he felt comfortable in his father's comfort. "It will be ok. Come and stay with me and Mama."

"Baby?" He asked.

"Baby still in Mama's stomach but baby is awake too." He chuckled at the recent memory of his unborn child kicking his palm at the start of the thunderstorm. He and Arianna had not been trying for more children but had been talking about having more when Rilian was a little older. They were happy that their second child would be born when Rilian would be three. Caspian carried Rilian across the hallway to his own chambers. "I have the prince my love. He was hiding from the scary storm."

Arianna was sitting up in their bed, the covers sitting at her waist and her slightly large stomach in front of her. "Oh darling!" Holding her hands out to him. Caspian moved onto the bed and placed him between him and his wife. "The storm scare you?" Pulling Rilian close to her side.

"Yes Mama." He whispered as he curled into a ball in her side. "Scary."

"I know sweetie." She chuckled as she moved into a lying position and then onto her side to pull him closer to her. "The baby is scared too." Patting her stomach softly.

Rilian sat up and placed his hand on his mother's stomach and kissed her stomach. "Shhhh baby. It ok." He whispered against her stomach and kissed it again.

"Thank you baby." Arianna chuckled and rubbed him gently. "I think the baby is sleeping now. You put the baby to sleep." Smiling at her son, who looked up at her with a smile. A crash of thunder caused the family to jump and Rilian to hide under the covers. Arianna and Caspian glanced at each other, sharing a smile as they comforted their son by going under the covers with him.

"It will be over soon darling." Caspian whispered as he moved closer to Rilian and his wife. "Just passing over."

"Scared Papa." He whispered as the small family curled up under the bed covers. The parents comforting their young son as their unborn child slept within the comfort of their mother's womb. For over an hour and a half, the three members lay under the covers listening to the storm dying away.

During the last 10 minutes of the storm, their young son finally return to sleep. Caspian pulled the covers off them and lifted his son up. "I will take him back to his chambers."

"I will come with you love." Smiling as she climbed out of bed, placing her dressing gown on as she walked to Caspian and their sleeping son.

"No my darling. You need to rest." He smiled as he shifted Rilian onto one arm and placed his free hand on her gently formed stomach, reaching its 6th month stage. "It is late. Get some rest." Bending a little to kiss her gently upon her lips.

"I will be fine my love." Resting her hand on her son's back. "I need to walk. Baby is sleeping awkwardly." Smiling softly as her fingers stroking her stomach. "Let's get this little prince to his bed." Smiling gently between her son and her husband. The royal couple walked to Rilian's bed chambers with Rilian sleeping in his father's arms. Caspian placed Rilian in his crib as his wife watched on the opposite side. "He is going to look exactly like you when he grows up."

"With your eyes." He whispered as he walked to stand around the crib to stand next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "He is perfect." Standing behind her and kissing her neck gently. "Let's go to bed." He whispered as he rested his hands on her stomach. "You and baby need to rest."

"I know." She smiled as Caspian stood beside her again. "Come. We have a long day tomorrow." She sighed as he lead her back to their bedroom. The couple were soon back in their bed. On their sides, facing each other. "I love you my darling." Arianna whispered as Caspian rubbed her rounded stomach.

"I love you too my love." Leaning forward and kissing her gently on her lips. "Get some sleep my love." His hand stroked her stomach. "And you too my little darling." Smiling softly as he was greeted by a small movement. "I think he or she is dreaming."

"I think so too. He's not awake yet. Not for a few hours."

"He? You think we are having another boy?" Smiling gently at his wife.

"I do not know. I am just guessing." She laughed softly as she rested her own hand over Caspian's. "I want this child to be safe, healthy and happy. I do not mind if we have another boy or blessed with our first daughter. I know this child will be well loved and happy with us as his or her parents and with Rilian as their older brother." Smiling gently as she slowly fell asleep. Her eyes drooping shut as she finally fell asleep under the gaze of her husband.

"Sleep well my loves." Caspian watched his wife and he stroked her large stomach with his thumb and fell asleep, listening to the sounds of her breathing.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Second part will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter II

**Thunder and Lightening**

**Disclaimer: Right, I own nothing to do with the Narnia books, its characters and its stories within the books.**

**Title: Thunder and Lightening**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter**

**Summary: A Narnian thunderstorm disturbs the Narnian Prince's sleep and his parents comforts him.**

**A/N: Two parter. First part is a nice part and the second part is heartache.**

**Chapter II**

For the rest of the night, Caspian and his wife slept peacefully as did their 2 year old son. Arianna was the first to wake, her unborn child kicking her to tell her that they were awake. "Hello my sweet." She chuckled as she silently climbed out of bed not to disturb her sleeping husband. Walking barefoot to the window, opened the doors wide and watched the sun rising in the sky.

"Come back to bed love." Her husband's voice spoke from behind her.

"I can't. Baby is awake and there is a beautiful sunrise." Looking behind her for a moment and turning back to the outside world.

A bird flew past the window and returned a moment later. "Good morning, your majesty." Bowing before flying off.

"Good morning." Arianna called back as she stood in a comfortable position and listened to the sounds of the outside world; the crash of the waves, the sounds of wind blowing through the leaves on the trees. "Are you going to be getting out of bed any time soon my love?" Turning around to face Caspian, who was still lying in bed but on his side and looking at his wife.

"I will. I am just enjoying the view as much as you are enjoying the view outside of our room." Slowly climbing out of bed and walking to his wife. "We have council this morning my love." Kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his palms on her stomach. "You can miss it if you wish to my darling. Rest and spend time with Rilian."

"I cannot." She whispered with a grin. "I have missed too many sessions and it would not be proper if I was not present once again." Leaning back into his embrace. "If I need to, I will excuse myself but I doubt I will need to." Moving away from him. "I need to get ready before our son is awake. I would like to spend the morning with him before council." Walking to her large wardrobe and choosing a pale blue dress, a favourite of Caspian's. It had been made for her when she announced her second pregnancy. "You best help me or I shall have to call my maid." Laughing softly as Caspian moved towards her and helped her pull off her nightgown, his fingers brushing along her pale white skin. "Not now love." Handing him a white slip, which he put over her head and then she stepped into her dress. "Not too tight love." She spoke gently as he pulled the ties on the back of her dress tight but not too tight.

Stepping forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful. As always." Kissing her cheek.

"I shall fetch our little prince whilst you dress." Pulling away a little and turning around to face him. She stood on her toes a little and softly placed her lips against his. "I love you."

"And I love you." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Go to our son." Kneeling down and kissing her stomach. "Good morning to you too."

"Get dressed." She whispered as she moved away from him and out of their bedroom.

- - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

The three family members spent the morning together before the King and Queen had to leave and take council with their council of nobles. Arianna listened to the nobles; made up of Telmarines and Narnians, as they spoke of troubles in the north of the country but it was nothing to be afraid of or any cause for the King to attend to. She shifted on her throne as the baby moved within her. It did not bother her as she enjoyed the feeling.

This was a different feeling. The kicking was more painful than before. She hid her grimace as she shifted in her throne once again. "Ow..." She whispered and rubbed her stomach. This was not their baby kicking. "Excuse me..." She spoke loudly as she stood up and walked to her right and towards the side door of the throne room. "Argh!" She cried out as she collapsed to the floor.

"ARI!" Caspian cried as he rushed forward and helped her up. "Ari? Arianna?" He whispered as he held her close to him. He noticed her hands clutching to her dress, over her stomach. "The baby? Oh no..." Quickly he stood up, with her in his arms and rushed through the castle and to their bed chambers, calling for the midwife and physician as he ran with his now unconscious wife in his arms. "Hold on Ari... Hold on..." Kicking the door open as he reached their bedroom. He gently placed her on their bed and gripped onto her hand as the physician and midwife rushed in. "What is happening?" Neither the midwife nor the physician answered him as they stripped Arianna's dress. This was when Caspian realised there was a blood patch on the back of her dress. "No..." He gasped as he looked at his pale wife.

"Your majesty, you must leave." The midwife finally paid attention to Caspian as the physician tried to stop the clotting. "You cannot stay here."

"Caspian..." A whispered from the bed. "It hurts!" Gripping his hand tightly. "Oh Aslan help me! It hurts!" Her eyes tight shut as she gripped his hand tightly. "Don't leave me."

"I will not leave you." He spoke softly and then looked at the midwife sternly, who nodded slowly and went to Arianna's other side and held her other hand. "I am here my love."

"I am sorry, you majesty but you are miscarrying. I need for you to push. As if you were giving birth." The physician spoke gently. Caspian and the midwife helped her to lift her legs into a bent position. "Well done my lady."

For three hours the Queen pushed her lost child into the world. She collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, still gripping her husband's hand. Tears ran down the cheeks of Caspian and Arianna. The loss of their second child was going to be hard on them. The physician gave the lost child to the midwife, who took the child away to clean the lost soul.

"Are you well Ari?" Caspian whispered to her. She remained silent, staring at the canopy above her. "Ari? Arianna?"

"What did we have? A boy or a girl?" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the pillows under her head.

Both she and Caspian looked to the physician, who gave them a look of sympathy. "It was a son, your majesties. I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Caspian nodded as he watched his wife as she began to sob uncontrollably. "Shhhh darling... Shhh..." Kissing her hand tenderly.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The midwife returned with a small bundle, which contained the monarch's dead son.

Arianna nodded slowly. "Yes please." Not moving from her position as she was too weak to move. The midwife moved forward and carefully handed the baby to her. Arianna moved the blanket aside a little and let out a small sob. "He looks like he is sleeping." She whispered. "Now, he will sleep in Aslan's Country."

"He will. We shall see him when we too go there." Caspian whispered as he looked at his lost son. "How will we tell Rilian?"

"We will think of something." She spoke quietly as she held her son in her arms. "We need to prepare a funeral." Tears still falling as she lifted her head and pressed her lips onto the baby's forehead. "Sleep my son. Do you wish to hold him?" Finally breaking her gaze away from the baby and looking at her husband.

"Yes please." He whispered as he reached forward to take his son from Arianna. "He is beautiful." He whispered as he stood up straight. "He needs to be laid out." He whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke. "We will wait until you are well enough to move my love."

"Yes." She whispered as she lay still on the bed as the midwife and two maids came forward to help her sit up, climb off the bed.

"We will help you bathe, your Majesty." Her maid spoke quietly. "A bath has been prepared for you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Caspian..." Caspian turned to face her, their child still in his arms. "Keep Rilian company until I return."

"Yes love." He whispered as he reluctantly handed his stillborn son to the midwife. "Thank you for helping her."

"It is no trouble, your Majesty." She curtseyed a little. "I shall place him in the bed chambers two rooms away from here."

"Thank you." Caspian whispered as he left the room to leave his wife to wash in peace. He obeyed her request and went to their son. Rilian seemed to guess that there was something wrong, when his father lifted him up, Rilian gripped onto his father tightly and did not wish to let go.

A maid sent for Caspian, an hour after he had entered Rilian's chambers. His wife was wishing him to return. With Rilian settled on his hip, still holding tight onto his father. "Mama?" Rilian whispered as they entered the dark chambers of his mother and father's room.

"Hello darling." She whispered and focused her sight on her husband and child. "Come and sleep in here with Mama and Papa." Rilian extended his arms to his mother, Arianna took him from Caspian and lay her son next to her.

"Baby?" Rilian frowned when he pressed his hand on her stomach and he noticed that it was softer then it was last night. He looked up at his mother and then towards his father, who was changing into his nightshirt.

"No baby, my darling." Arianna spoke slowly and quietly. "The baby is now sleeping in Aslan's Country. He did wish to see you but the baby had to leave soon." Tears falling down her cheeks as Caspian climbed into bed with them. Rilian in between them. It may have been late evening but all three members of the royal family were exhausted especially Arianna, who was still tired from the effects of the miscarriage.

Caspian watched as Rilian lay on his side, facing his mother with his hand still on his mother's stomach. "How are you feeling love?"

"Exhausted but content at having our son here. Safe, well and happy." Her hand resting on Rilian's back. "I wish it did not have to be like this." She softly wept, silent tears for her lost child but happy tears for her living child, who was laying beside her. Obviously protective of his mother by the way he was around her. A hand on her stomach when he was asleep, a hand clenched around a strand of her hair as she carried him on her hip.

"Sleep Ari." Caspian whispered as he reached forward and stroked her arm with his fingers. Trying to give her a comforting smile but his smile did not reach his eyes as he was mourning the loss of a child as was his wife. "Sleep my love." Watching her as her eyes drooped closed and finally her breathing evened out.


End file.
